


Uptown Boy

by KristinStone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marriage Proposal, Omega Verse, Relationship(s), Unplanned Pregnancy, and a kick in the balls, fight, implied family problems, poor Omega, rich alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinStone/pseuds/KristinStone
Summary: A one shot dealing with some built-up tension, accusations, love, self-doubt, and a positive pregnancy test.





	Uptown Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just a little something I wrote using several short dialog prompts from tumblr to spark inspiration. This is not necessarily part of the same universe my other ABO stories take place in. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it. Thank you.

“Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry,” Dan murmured and rubbed his hand over his forehead. His giant rolex glistened in the dull light of her bedside lamp. Even when he only wore a simple outfit consisting of a navy sweater and simple khakis, he still looked filthy rich. Layla was still clueless as to what had caused him to saunter into her life with his Harvard degree and 300 dollar haircut all those months ago.

“Then look away,” she sniffed and wiped her cheeks dry again. Layla hated that he had managed to break through her carefully constructed emotional walls. After her last catastrophic relationship with an Alpha so far out of her league, she had sworn herself to never let anyone come this close to her again. Now she was sitting here, crying her eyes out and feeling stupid for letting him in.

“I’m too sober for this,” he grumbled and went into her kitchen as if seeing her cry was actually getting to him and alcohol was the only solace he had. Seeing him move around her home was wrong. He looked so out of place here, in her crammy apartment and in her life all together. 

Layla bit back a deep sob and fled into the bathroom before he could return and witness her break down even more. She heard his steps as he entered the bedroom again while she sat on the edge of the bathtub and stared down to the positive pregnancy test on the edge of the basin. They didn’t love each other, getting together had been a bad idea in the first place. They started arguing about the smallest things and now they would be connected for the rest of their lives through the pups growing inside her. The thought of an abortion had shortly crossed her mind right after taking the test and she hadn’t dismissed it yet. Like that Dan would never have to find out that their affair had had any consequences.

“Layla? Are you seriously hiding from me? How old are you, ten?”

Her chest constricted just as she opened her mouth to reply. She couldn’t tell him she was pregnant. He had never said anything about children and nothing over the last months had given her a hint that he ever thought about a family with her. In all honesty, Layla was certain she was just a good fuck for him and nothing serious. Never been, never would be. Not with his fancy ass family still making the choices for him.

“Hey! Can you please  just talk to me ?” Dan shouted and Layla had to cover her mouth to keep from making a sound. Her eyes filled with fresh, thick tears as she fixated the two little lines that had changed her life forever. She would never be able to say she had never been pregnant. The longer she thought about a baby the more she grew to love the little peanuts inside her already. The thought of getting rid of her pups was actually as appalling to her as Dan’s angry scent creeping into the bathroom through the gap under the thin door.

“Just leave me alone!” she yelled eventually and buried her face in her hands.

“What the fuck? No! Come out here and talk to me like an adult!”

“GO AWAY!” She cried out and rushed over to the door, banging against it so hard that her wrist hurt from the blow.

“Layla, get out there, immediately! We need to talk, not yell through a door between us!”

Why couldn’t he just leave? “I never want to see you again!”

“Layla, please open the door,” his voice came calmly now while she was close to choking on her own tears, “please, tell me what I did to hurt you like this.”

She broke down in tears again. The thought of actually never seeing him again hurt like a razor blade through the heart. He hadn’t done anything wrong. His only flaw was that he came from the wrong, better part of town. Layla leaned her back against the door and slowly slid down until she sat on the cold tiles. Her resolve crumbled with every breath filled with his scent she took. Why did he have to be an Alpha? Like so many times before, she cursed her Omega genes and the way her body reacted to him. She couldn’t kill her -their- pups, no matter how much she hated him, but especially his family.    


“I’m pregnant,” she whispered and gave the life-changing pregnancy test one last glance before she slid it under the door for him to find and react. For an agonizingly long period of time nothing happened and Layla wondered if he had even seen it or if he’d just left in panic from the commitment, before he finally said something so softly, she’d almost missed it.   


“Do you want to marry me?” He sounded so calm, perhaps he was just as shocked as she was right now, though his scent also conveyed calmness and absolutely nothing threatening or panicked.

“We shouldn’t marry. We don’t even like each other that much,” she replied and wiped the last tears from her red cheeks.

“I didn’t hear you say no yet.” There was that lopsided smile in his voice she had fallen for all those months ago. But his proposal was just ridiculous.   


“Why do you want this? Just for the pups? What if I don’t even want them?” Layla leaned her head back against the warm wood separating them and kneaded her hands while waiting for his answer. But instead of getting words, he slid a sparkling engagement ring under the door. Layla’s mouth hung open as her shaking hands lifted the expensive item. Even the cold light from the fluorescent lamp above the sink made it twinkle in all shades of color. Layla couldn’t ignore the way her heart jumped up and down like an excited child on Christmas morning. When had he bought it? How long had he carried it around with him? A sudden rush of happiness gripped her and stretched her mouth into a wide smile.

But a little voice in the back of her head warned her and came up with other scenarios as well why he could have the ring with him. This thing had never been meant for her but for a rich bitch his parents had handpicked for him and he had just been on the way to propose to her when Layla had called earlier. She checked the inside for letters and she sure found some. Layla’s chest felt like it was imploding when he read “Mona” over and over again.

“So, what do you say?” Dan asked with a nervous laugh.

“I say, you should go to hell and give  _ Mona  _ her fucking ring, you lying piece of shit,” Layla hissed and shoved the ring back to him.

“Mona?” he asked confused and chuckled which only broke the last straw. “Layla, Mona is-”   


“I don’t fucking care who she is. I want you to get out of my apartment and my fucking life. I won’t have the babies and ruin my whole life, so you don’t have any reason to get your fancy ass into this shitty part of town or ever call me again!” she cut him off and ripped the door open. He had been leaning against the door just like her before and now fell backwards against her legs. He scrambled up to his feet, a smile still tugging on his lips. Layla’s hand curled into a tight fist and she told herself if he kept on smiling, she would show him that not all Omegas were cute little fuckable incubators for his pleasure.

“Layla, listen to me-”   


“Get out!” she commanded and glared daggers. He took a step back but still didn’t leave her apartment. Once he was in seemingly safe distance, he began purring and Layla finally lashed out. She stormed over to him and hit him with all her might. It didn’t hurt him at all when she smacked him in the chin. If anything, his pride was slightly roughed up when he tried to make her stop only to end up gasping for air when she kneed him in the balls.

“Fuck, Layla, Mona is my grandmother!” he pressed out through clenched teeth, holding himself up with the help of the wall.

“Who the fuck are you trying to fool here, huh?”

“This was her engagement ring, for fuck’s sake. I asked her if I could have it to propose to you, ugh.” Dan moaned and had to sit down on the floor again while Layla tried to process the information. Why would he lie to her about this? Obviously he wanted to marry her otherwise he would’ve already left, right?

Her mind was swimming and she started feeling dizzy. She sank down next to him and took a few deep breaths that ended with a gasp when she suddenly felt Dan’s warm hand on her slight belly.

“Are you okay?” he asked, head still red with sweat on his brows from the kick in the balls. 

Layla nodded slowly and swallowed thickly. “What about you?”

“I can’t breathe.”  He laughed shortly and moved to sit closer to her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered and felt tears rise in her eyes once again. She had a wonderful talent for messing up what could’ve been a step into an easier and happier life.

“Do you really want to have an abortion?”

She shook her head and hid her face behind her hands in shame. Why couldn’t she be more like other Omegas who seemed to get by without a hint of a problem. Dan moved even closer and carefully wrapped his arm around her heaving shoulders.

“Good, because I’m not sure if after today I’ll be able to father more children thanks to you.”

“Why are you so nice to me? I’m a mess! I destroy everything!” Layla cried and felt his arm pull her closer. His warmth and the calmness in his scent was breaking the vice her chest was trapped in. When he then also started to purr lowly, she was lost in him like in their first night together.

“Because I love you, idiot. So, will you marry me now, or do you want to kick me in the balls again?” Dan asked with a deep chuckle once Layla was comfortably cuddled into his side.

“What about your family? I’m not-”

“You’re not what they think an Omega should be like, yes. But you’re not marrying my family, only me. What do you say?”

Layla looked up at him with still puffy eyes and searched his face for some indication that he was only playing with her, but his expression only showed excitement and a hint of anxiety. She reached up her hand and tenderly traced his strong jawline before she nodded with a faint smile tugging on her lips.

“Yes, I do.”


End file.
